User blog:Pheana(vee-anna)/Degrassi spin-off; Degrassi High(2010)
this is the degrassi spin-off Degrassi High(2010) this spin-off shows the struggles and complications of highschool. the characters logan and lindsey are the children of emma nelson and her future husband chris rivers whom she meets in New york. the episode titles are from songs generally from the 70's - 90's. this is the frist season of Degrassi High(2010) and holds 19 episodes. (please dont touch this site these are my own episodes and how i would write them as a producer or writer for the show so just site back and enjoy them and please don't touch) (p.s. i created degrassi fan made spin off and the characters of logan, lindsey, amanda joy, carter, avery,kenny, and drew are my creations not someone else's so no i am not stealling someone else's characters im simply taking my own characters and putting them on a site that only i can touch so please don't touch my site just watch don't add on at all!!!!!!!!!!!!) touch and make any chages please! Degrassi High(2010) Episodes 1. (pilot 1)Dramastically Different (1) '''Before their 9th grade year starts twins logan and lindsey move from new york to toronto with thier little brother lucas and thier parents Emma and chris; during thier first day of school lindsey befriends shy insecure avery who begins to crush on logan. '''2. (pilot 2)Dramastically Different (2) '''Logan befriends 9th graders kenny and carter and after an exchange of words starts to fall for the schools queen bee and A-squad captin amanda joy; amanda joy and her bestfriend drew start to see an unknowing lindsey as a threat to their popularity. '''3. Have you seen her '''Amanda joy and drew hold A-sqaud try outs and lindsey auditions after befriending drew in math class; logan meets and crushes on new girl julie and tries out for the basketball team after she says she only dates basketball players; despite amanda joy's wishes lindsey makes the squad. '''4. Crusin' '''Now that he's on the basketball team logan meets garrison, vaughn, and ben who just got his permit and decides to take everyone joy riding in his dads car while driving they get pulled over by ben's dad; amanda joy and drew convince lindsey to dump avery as a friend and hang with them instead. '''5. I'm so into you '''After hearing lindsey and drew talk about how logan is becoming the most popular boy in school and how drew likes him, amanda joy gets him to ask her out and they start dating which angers lindsey; garrison begins crushing on julie and asks her out but on thier date everything goes wrong, later they kiss and begin dating. '''6. The 1970's '''It's the schools annual 1970's dance and vaughn asks amanda joy out so she tells logan she isnt going to the dance but shows up with vaughn and lindsey sees and tells her off; kenny and avery go to the dance together as friends and kiss but say that it means nothing even though they both want more. '''7. Our love '''Lindsey tells logan about vaughn and amanda joy but he doesnt believ her especially when amanda joy denis it so he stops talking to lindsey; tired of amanda joys trickery drew secreatly records vaughn and amanda joy kissin; carter admits to his crush in lindsey. '''8. Just dont wanna be lonley '''Drew dumps the tape of amanda joy and vaughn off at lindseys house and she and logan watch it together and he apoligizes to her and dumps amanda joy;thanks to julie and garrison avery and kenny admit thier feelings and they begin dating. '''9. Look at me '''Since logan dumped her amanda joy tries to date vaughn but he doesnt want her anymore; ben takes everyone out to celebrate the basketball teams first win and just as carter is about to ask out lindsey so does ben; lindsey chooses niether. '''10. Touch me in the morning '''Avery's mom's new boyfriend flirts with her but her mom doesnt belive her later avery wakes up to him touching her and he threatens her not to tell; carter asks logan for help in winning over lindsey. '''11. Greatest love of all '''Thanks to lindsey and julie, logan and drew hang out and start dating but amanda joy threatens to dump her as a friend so drew dumps logan; garrison starts to feel different feelings whenever he thinks about julie. '''12. Day dreaming '''Logan and carter dream of making money and decide to get it buy opening a teen club in an abandond warehouse; amanda joy kicks lindsey off the A-squad and replaces her with julie. '''13. Lovin' you '''After what happend to her, avery begins to act out and an unknowing kenny begins to get fed up with her attaitude;julie feels as though garrison isn't making time for her. '''14. Best thing to ever happen to me '''Lindsey feels lonley but finds comfort in designing clothes; vaughn desides to give amanda joy another chance after they get paired for a project later they date. '''15. Angel in desguise '''Avery feels as though no one understands or wants to understand what happend to her so she hangs out and gets drunk with ben and kisses him but when he turns her down she tells him what happend to her; drew begins to see how kenny looks at julie and tries to talk him out of his crush. '''16. I wanna get next to you 10th grader brittany sets her sights on logan and proves that no one can get in her way when she threatens both drew and lindsey; carter is torn between his crush lindsey and tina a girl in his spanish class but as it turns out tina was just using him. 17. For the love of you 'Amanda joy catches vaughn kissing another girl but stays with him because she loves him but everyone says that shes lost herself; brittany finally gets logan to ask her out after pretending to fall into his arms while going past his locker later they start dating. '''18. Party everyday '''Its the grand opening of logan and carters teen club; drew begins to grow tired of the popular scene; while drinking at the club avery bumps into ben and they go to the back room and have sex and kenny walks in. '''19. Rings of fire '''After walking in on ben and avery, kenny storms out forcing avery to chace him and reveal that she was molested to him and everyone else at the club although feeling sorry for her kenny stiil dumps her and avery and ben start dating after he comforts her; lindsey grows tired of brittany and with help from julie and drew logan finally sees brittany for who she is; after what everyone says amanda joy finds hers by dumping vaughn; drew stops listening to what amanda joy says and she and logan start dating causing amanda joy to drop her as a friend; carter finally gets enough courage to kiss lindsey and they begin dating; amanda joy befriends and comforts avery and goes with her to tell her mom about her boyfriend but her mom doesnt believe here so amanda joy lets avery move in with her; avery starts counceling to get over her molestation. 'Main characters 9th Graders: Logan Rivers Lindsey Rivers Kennith (kenny) vaharia Avery Adams Carter Jamest Amanda joy Thompson Justin (vaughn) Vaughn Drew Daniels Benjamin (ben) Smitherson Julie Parker Garrison Callihan Adults: Emma Nelson-Rivers Chris Rivers Recurring characters 10th grader: Brittany Amberson